Havoc's wrath
by Serleena
Summary: La fiancée de Jean s'est fait enlevée. Celuici part à sa recherche, et ne va pas faire dans la dentelle.
1. Disparue

**TADAAAA ! Ma nouvelle fic. Dont le personnage principal est Havoc. On change un peu. Notre blond lieutenant est plus colérique qu'il n'y paraît, surtout quand une certaine chasseuse de reliques est en jeu.**

**Persos FMA pas à moi, sinon le film aurait eu une meilleure fin (lol). Amusez-vous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton qui remplit de joie le coeur de chaque auteur.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le soleil filtrait doucement par la fenêtre, réveillant Samantha. Elle aperçut une main posée sur la sienne, dont les doigts sont entremêlés avec les siens. Le bras à qui appartennait cette main l'entoure, et elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

La jeune femme souria. A son annulaire brillait une bague de fiançailles. Jean Havoc lui avait en effet demandé de se fiancer avec elle la veille. Samantha s'étira doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Jean émit un grognement et se retourna. Elle en profita pour attraper son pyjama rangé sous son oreiller. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de l'enfiler hier soir. Sam passa un short avec un débardeur, et se rendit à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Son fiancé la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, visiblement dans le pâté. Le militaire se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Bien dormi ma puce ?" demanda-t-il en se servant une tasse de café.

" Ca ... avec le câlin d'hier soir le contraire aurait été étonnant. Tu es épuisant parfois." répondit Samantha.

Jean pouffa de rire, et s'assit en face d'elle. Son visage s'assombrit un instant :

" Si j'ai bien compris, tes congés prennent fin aujourd'hui."

" Exact. Et je parierais ma bague ..."

" Quoi ?" coupa Jean.

" Pardon. Je parierais disons ... ma chemise que Dooley m' a déjà trouvé du boulot." rectifia Samantha.

" Ah bon. Je préfère ça. T'as pas intérêt à te séparer de cet anneau. C'est la meilleure preuve que tu es à moi." fit Jean avec un sourire en coin.

" T'aurais mieux fait de m'acheter un collier pour chien dans ce cas-là !" répliqua Sam.

" Entre nous, j'ai hésité entre ça et un tatouage. Mais bon, je me suis dit que tu aimerais mieux une bague." répondit Jean du tac au tac.

" Surtout que j'ai déjà tes plaques de militaire autour du cou, ta gourmette plus une autre bague. C'est peut-être assez pour dire que je t'appartiens. Ou bien alors je devrais encore porter tes vêtements." continua Samantha.

" C'est une idée ça. D'autant plus que mes chemises te vont à ravir." sourit Jean.

" Ouais, quand je ne porte que ça. Me demande s'ils accepteraient que je vienne avec juste une chemise, au musée." réfléchit Samantha.

" T'avise pas d'essayer.Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de te voir vêtue comme ça."

Samantha sourit à son tour, et débarrassa son couvert. Un peu plus tard, Jean se rendit au Q.G de Central. La première personne qu'il croisa fut Kain Fuery, le petit frère de Smantha.

" Alors ?" lui demanda-t-il sans préambule ni introduction.

" Alors ... elle a dit OUI !" s'exclama Havoc avec un grand sourire.

" Ah ben tu vois ! Je savais bien qu'elle allait accepter !" sourit Kain.

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur bureau.

" Et toi Kain, tu compte te décider quand ?" interrogea Jean.

" Avec Dark ? Euh ... je sais pas." répondit Kain en, rosissant.

Havoc ouvrit la porte. Falman et Breda était déjà là, ainsi que Riza.

" Alors ?" demandèrent-ils.

" Je suis fiancé." répondit le lieutenant.

Ses collègues le félicitèrent à leur tour. Le dernier à arriver fut Mustang. Il rendit le salut que ses subordonnés lui adressèrent.

" Alors ?" lança-t-il à Jean.

" Vous vous êtes donné le mot avant de venir ou quoi ?" fit Jean en les regardant tous.

Roy haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

" Elle a dit oui." reprit le lieutenant.

Roy hocha la tête avec un sourire. Les nouvelles du jour annoncées, chacun put, ou plutôt dut, se mettre au travail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Samantha pour sa part, se rendit au musée, où l'attendait le conservateur qui l'employait.

" Ah ! Enfin vous revoilà ! Ce musée commençait à regorger de vieilleries." lança Dooley.

" Oui, c'est normal pour un musée. On y expose pas des trucs neufs." répondit Samantha avant de serrer la main du conservateur.

" Hin-hin ! Venez par là, que je vous présente votre nouveau client."

Il la mena à son bureau. Lorsque la chasseuse de relique le vit, elle remarqua quelque chose de déplaisant au fond de ses pupilles. Son client lui expliqua ensuite ses intentions.

" Ah oui. Je vois ce que c'est. J'ai déjà repéré deux trois ouvrages sur le sujet." fit Sam.

" Dois-je comprendre que vous allez commencer immédiatement les recherches ?" interrogea son client.

" C'est tout à fait ça."

" Excellent ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance."

" Merci bien, quoique la chance n'aie pas grand chose à voir là-dedans."

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Dooley le raccompagna. Puis il revint vers la jeune femme.

" Je vous ait senti un peu méfiante avec lui." fit remarquer Dooley.

" Il y a quelque chose qui déplaît chez cet oiseau-là. J'ignore quoi, mais mon instinct m'a aussitôt soufflé la méfiance." répondit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

" Et comme votre instinct ne vous trompe jamais ..." ajouta Dooley.

" Oui. Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai du pain sur la planche."

Lorsque Samantha rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée. Jean était déjà là.

" Houlà ! Tu as une petite mine mon coeur." dit-il en l'enlaçant.

" Aha. J'avais raison, j'ai un nouveau client." annonça-t-il.

" Tu t'en va bientôt ?" demanda Jean.

Sam hocha la tête. Puis ils allèrent dîner. Quelques jours plus tard, Jean l'accompagna à la gare.

" Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, et reviens-moi vite." lui dit-il en la serrrant contre lui.

" Toi aussi fait attention."

S'ensuivit un long baiser. Sam monta ensuite dans le train, et s'installa dans son compartiment. Ils se firent ensuite des signes jusqu'à que le quai ne soit plus en vue. En voyant sa mine quand il arriva au Q.G, ses collègues surent aussitôt que sa fiancée venait de partir pour une nouvelle expédition. Jean n'aimait pas être séparé d'elle. A chaque fois, il tirait une tête de douze pieds de longs pendant au moins trois jours, voire une semaine. Bref, il était d'une compagnie idéale. Surtout pour les dépressifs. On ne l'entendait pas non plus, et quelqu'un s'avisait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il répondait simplement qu'il voulait sa Samantha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Quinze jours plus tard._

Samantha dévalait une pente parsemée de gros cailloux. Les balles sifflaient à ses oreilles. Maudit trafiquants. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Mais là, c'était différent. Les trafiquants mine de rien, y'en avait pas si souvent que ça.

" _J'ai comme dans l'idée que le mythe à propos de cette urne est vrai._" pensa-t-elle en sautant par-dessus un rocher.

Sa voiture n'était plus très loin. Elle pourrait enfin les semer.

" Aaïïïe !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'une balle lui érafla l'épaule.

Enfin, elle aperçut son véhicule. Sam s'y engouffra rapidement, et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle n'allait pas ralentir pour autant. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient certainement à sa poursuite.

" _Faut que je me débarrasse de cette relique. Je sais où la planquer._" se dit-elle en jetant un oeil au sac à côté, qui contenait sa dernière découverte.

La jeune femme parvint à gagner son hôtel sans autres dommages. Elle commença par soigner son épaule. Ensuite, elle acheta un colis pour emballer sa relique. Sam écrivit une courte lettre à l'attention du destinataire, et expédia le tout. Puis elle revint dans sa chambre. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus y rester. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire sa valise, et de s'en aller.

Quad Havoc rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva une valise familière dans le couloir.

" Samantha ?" lança-t-il avec espoir.

" Suis là, dans la salle deb'."

La salle de bain. Jean s'y rendit, pour la découvrit en train de se bander l'épaule. Elle tenait un bout de bandage entre ses dents.

" Tu es blessée ?" s'exclama-t-il inquiet.

" Nan, j'échaie un nouveau chtyle."

Jean l'aida à faire son pansement. Il demanda comment c'était arrivé. Quand Sam termina son histoire, elle vit un éclat dangereux dans les prunelles azur de son fiancé.

" On t'a tiré dessus ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Toi au moins tu sais écouter. Ouch."

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain, et Jean aida sa fiancée à défaire sa valise. Après quoi, il prépara le dîner. Sam grimaçait de douleur de temps à autre.

" Si jamais j'attrape le salaud qui t'as fait ça ..." dit Jean en regardant son épaule.

Sam eut un fin sourire.

" Je suppose que vous le pourfendriez, ô mon preux chevalier."

Cela ramena un sourire sur le visage du militaire.

" Tu ne perds jamais ton sens de l'humour, amour de ma vie." fit-il doucement.

" C'est toujours mieux que de s'appitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je me blesse, trésor."

" J'entends bien. Mais quand c'est la faute des autres, ça a tendance à me mettre en rogne."

Après cette blessure, Samantha jugea préférable de pas repartir par monts et par vaux pour un temps. Ce que son employeur comprit parfaitement. Elle était quand même son meilleur élément, et il se devait de la ménager. Havoc quant à lui, était ravi que sa fiancée reste à Central. Il pouvait ainsi la retrouver tous les soirs, après son travail au musée. Seulement un soir, la jeune femme était absente. Et pour une bonne raison.

" Chérie, je suis rentré !" lança Jean en entrant dans leur appartement.

Quand il alluma la lumière, il vit un désordre indescriptible dans le salon.

" Qu'est-ce que ..."

Le soldat avança parmi les affaires renversées. Il remarqua divers bibelots brisés. Il semblait clair qu'on s'était battu ici. Tout à coup, Jean remarqua des tâches brunes sur le sol. En s'accroupissant pour les examiner, il se rendit compte que c'était du sang.

" Oh mon dieu ! Samantha ?" appela-t-il.

Jean regarda à la cuisine, dans leur chambre, partout.

" Sam !"

Silence. Jean était vraiment inquiet à présent. Tout à coup, il songea qu'elle était peut-être chez son frère. Il se rua vers le téléphone, et appela chez Kain.

" Allô ?" fit une voix féminine.

" Dark ? C'est Jean. Est-ce que Sam est chez vous ?"

" Non. Tu as l'air inquiet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" interrogea Dark.

" Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle a disparu. Y'a un bazar pas possible dans mon salon, et du sang sur le sol." expliqua Jean.

" Hmm, ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle nous a envoyé." fit Dark.

" De quoi ?" fit Jean.

" On arrive." conclut Dark.

Elle raccrocha.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était bébé ?" demanda Kain, qui tenait un drôle d'objet entre ses mains.

" Jean. Apparemment ta soeur a disparu." répondit Dark les yeux sur le téléphone.

" QUOI ?" s'exclama Kain.

" J'ai dit qu'on le rejoignait."

" Tu as bien fait. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'on vient de recevoir." reprit Kain en déposant son bidule dans le carton.

" En route petit chiot."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient chez Jean. Ce dernier leur montra son salon. Dark se pencha, et observa les taches de sang. Puis elle promena ses yeux verts sur le désordre.

" Elle a dû se faire enlever. Sûrement à cause de sa dernière découverte." conlut-elle en se relevant.

" Quelle découverte ?" questionna Jean.

" Ca." répondit Kain en lui montrant son colis.

Le sergent le posa sur la table et en extraya le contenu. Puis il montra la lettre qui l'accompagnait :

" _Kainou, _

_Je te confie cet objet. Prends-en bien soin et ne le montre à personne en qui tu n'a pas confiance. Je te préviens, on va sûrement chercher à te le voler, car il est très convoité. Méfie-toi de tout._" lut Havoc.

Le blond reporta son regard bleu sur l'objet en question. C'était une espèce de vase avec un couvercle, et où était peint une fresque.

" Elle devait sûrement avoir des ennuis pour m'envoyer ce truc." dit Kain en croisant les bras.

" En effet. Quand elle est rentrée elle était blessé à l'épaule droite." révéla Jean en reposant la lettre.

" Ses ennuis l'ont donc retrouvée, et embarquée." ajouta Dark.

" Les enflures !" siffla Jean.

Oh oh. La dernière fois que Kain avait vu ce regard chez son supérieur, il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Nul doute qu'il avait la ferme intention de recommencer. Kain ne pouvait que le comprendre : lui-même était furieux qu'on aie osé s'en prendre à sa grande soeur adorée.

" Qu'allez-vous faire ?" interrogea Dark, s'adressant aux deux hommes.

" La retrouver. Et gare à ceux que je croiserais en cours de route." répondit Jean.

" Je te suis." ajouta Kain.

" Oh que non petit chiot. Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. Mais ta soeur t'a confié une mission : protéger cet objet jusqu'à son retour. Pas question que tu bouge." rappela Dark.

" Entendu, soupira Kain. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de me mettre en danger."

" Samantha savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait au contraire. Certes si elle s'en est débarrassé, c'est que c'est dangereux d'avoir ça avec soi. Toutefois, elle savait aussi que je serais là, et que je ne laisserais personne t'approcher." expliqua Dark.

Kain hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Après un moment de silence, Dark et Kain décidèrent d'aider Jean à ranger. Ceci fait, ils rentrèrent chez eux, emportant la relique. Jean lui, s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

" Ma Samantha ... la prunelle de mes yeux, l'amour de ma vie ... je te jure que ceux qui t'ont fait ça ne l'emporteront pas au paradis. En revanche, ils ont gagné leur billet pour l'enfer." dit Jean, des flammes dans les yeux.


	2. L'urne de Shareer

**Bon, je mets le chapitre deux, et si y'a pas beaucoup de reviews, j'effacerais peut-être l'histoire. Tiens, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, j'ai un portrait de Dark ainsi qu'un dessin de Kain et Dark ensemble. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse, je vous les ferais passer. J'ai essayé par photobucket, mais les fichiers son invalides ... pfff.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean passa la nuit à rêver qu'on lui enlevait sa fiancée. Il l'entendait l'appeler à l'aide, mais ne parvenait pas à la rejoindre.

" Sam ... non ... rendez-la moi ... ma chérie ... Samantha ..."

Il roula, et tomba du lit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Le lieutenant se releva péniblement, et se rendit à sa cuisine.

" Pfff ! Je n'ai même pas faim." dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Plus tard, il se trouvait au Q.G. Lorsque Roy arriva, Jean alla droit vers lui.

" Colonel, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur." dit-il après l'avoir salué.

" Je vous écoute." répondit Roy en s'asseyant.

" Voilà : ma fiancée a ... disparu, et j'ai la ferme intention de la retrouver. Je vous demande donc de m'accorder une mission en solo." exposa Jean.

" Samantha a disparu ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?" releva Mustang.

" Hier soir."

" Je vois. C'est entendu lieutenant, je vais arranger ça. Je suis très redevable à votre fiancée (1)." répondit Roy en coulant un regard vers Riza.

Havoc sourit, et retourna à son bureau. Roy se mit aussitôt au travail, ce dont le lieutenant lui fut reconnaissant. Riza se pencha vers Jean :

" J'ai cru entendre ... Samantha, elle a ..."

" Disparu oui. J'ai retrouvé mon salon en pagaille hier soir en rentrant." raconta Jean.

" Mon dieu ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider à la rechercher ?" demanda Riza.

" Non merci. Je vais m'en occuper seul." répondit Havoc d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

" En tout cas, ils ont dû morfler. Connaissant Samantha ..." reprit Riza.

Jean acquiesça. Visiblement, ce n'était rien à côté de que le militaire avait l'intention de leur faire subir. Quand il rentra chez lui, Havoc décida de commencer par savoir ce que sa fiancée avait découvert. Quel était cet objet ?

Il ouvrit sa valise, et trouva ses notes et des croquis.

" L'urne de Shareer ? Ce vase, c'est une urne ?" dit-il.

Il lut rapidement l'histoire de cette relique. Fabriquée par un potier de renom, et considérée comme la meilleure de ses créations, cette urne décuplerait la cupidité des gens, les contraignants ainsi à voloir la voler. Mais l'urne renfermerait un terrible gardien, qui tuerait les voleurs de l'urne. Havoc ne prit pas cette légende au sérieux. Il abandonna les notes, et trouva le journal de Samantha. Jean l'ouvrit à la date de sa découverte.

" _18 mai 1915._

_Ca y est, je sais où elle est. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on m'espionne. Je le sens. Puis j'ai déjà repéré l'un d'eux. J'ai intérêt à être sur mes gardes._"

Donc elle se savait en danger. Jean tourna la page.

" _19 mai 1915._

_J'avais raison. Sur les deux tableaux : l'urne et mes espions. J'ai réussi à rapporter l'urne pendant que ces trafiquants ( je ne vois pas qui d'autre) essayaient de me tuer. Me suis quand même pris une bastos dans l'épaule, mais rien de méchant. En tout cas, la légende sur l'urne me paraît vraie : y'avait qu'à voir le regard de ces types quand il l'ont vue. On aurait dit des clébards devant un bon gros steak. Bizarre, moi ça m'a rien fait. En tout cas, il faut que je m'en __débarrasse. J'ai plusieurs possibilités : mes meilleures copines, mon frère et l'homme de mes rêves. Mon choix est rapide. Je l'expédie à Kainou. __Certes, Riza et Jean savent très bien se défendre, mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de Dark. Elle, elle pourra défendre Kain mieux que personne. Et puis, si je l'envoie à mon bébé, c'est l'envoyer chez moi, et je sais que ces pourritures fouilleront mon domicile. Et Riza a assez à faire avec la sécurité de Roy._"

Jean avait sourit en apprenant que Sam le considérait comme l'homme de ses rêves. Dark avait vu juste : Samantha savait ce qu'elle faisait en envoyant l'urne à son petit frère. Jean décida de voir si sa fiancée avait retranscrit le nom de son client. Nan, nada. Juste ses recherches. Il allait donc devoir le trouver lui-même. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui permis de savoir que le musée était encore ouvert. Et quand bien même il ne le serait pas, Jean savait comment faire s'ouvrir une porte réticente.

Le soldat se rendit donc au musée Dooley. Juste quand quelqu'un annonçait la fermeture. Il dénicha le conservateur, qui le reconnut :

" Monsieur Havoc ! Pour une surprise ... qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Samantha n'est pas là." dit-il.

" Justement, c'est ce que je veux savoir." répondit le lieutenant.

Connaissant le caractère très jaloux du soldat, Dooley s'empressa de le rassurer.

" Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Samantha a disparu, et je voudrais que vous me disiez qui a loué ses services." précisa Jean.

" Disparu ? C'est une vraie catastrophe !" s'exclama Dooley.

" Ravi de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Maintenant, dites-moi qui l'avait engagé pour retrouver l' Urne de Shareer."

" Ah, vous connaissez ça. Malheureusement, je ne divulgue pas ces informations, pour la sécurité de mes clients. Mais vous devriez ..."

Dooley s'interrompit net en voyant le canon de l'arme d'Havoc au bout de son nez.

" Je répète : qui a engagé ma fiancée ?"

" Vous n'oseriez quand même pas ..."

_Clic_ fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Pour dire que le cran de sécurité venait d'être enlevé. Dooley vit dans les yeux du militaire qu'il était prêt à tout.

" Ecoutez-moi bien : vous avez dix secondes, et pas une de plus, pour me révéler le nom du client. Après tout ce que Sam a fait pour votre boîte, ce serait la moindre des choses de m'aider un peu." dit Jean.

Dooley soupira :

" Vous avez raison. Il s'appelle Heros Liegas. Vous voulez aussi son adresse ?"

" S'il vous plaît." répondit Jean.

Le soldat rangea son arme, et suivit le conservateur dans son bureau. Dooley ouvrit une armoire dont il extraya un dossier qu'il lui présenta.

" Voilà. Ses coordonnées y sont, ainsi que la date de rendez-vous avec votre fiancée, le déroulement et le motif de cette rencontre." dit Dooley.

" Merci. L'Urne de Shareer ... c'est donc si précieux que ça ?"

" En effet. C'est la seule oeuvre restant de Fillenius, un grand potier antique. Elle contient ses cendres, mais elle attise surtout la cupidité des gens." ajouta Dooley.

" Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sornettes ?" s'étonna Jen en levant les yeux du dossier.

" Oh vous savez, au début je pensais comme vous au sujet des mythes de certaines pièces. Samantha aussi. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons notre compte de bizarreries." révéla le conservateur.

" Ma fiancée prétends pourtant que la vue de cette urne ne lui a rien fait."

" Peut-être parce que ce ... sortilège n'atteint que les gens qui sont cupides."

" Hin-hin. Y'a moyen d'avoir un double de la première page ?"

" Oui, j'ai une photocopieuse juste là."

Jean se retourna, et alla dupliquer sa feuille. Après quoi, il quitta le conservateur, qui fut soulagé de le voir partir. Havoc arriva à l'adresse de Liegas. Il avisa un taxi devant lui.

" Hé ! 200 cenz qui vous me laissez votre taxi pendant une petite heure." fit Jean à la fenêtre.

" 200 pour une heure ? Tope-là !" répondit le taxi en prenant le billet et en sortant.

" Merci bien mon gars."

Jean s'installa au volant, et avança un peu le véhicule devant un hôtel. Cinq minutes plus tard, Liegas en sortit, et vint droit vers lui.

" Hop hop hop ! Montez devant." fit Jean quand il ouvrit la portière arrière.

" Devant ? Mais d'habitude c'est derrière." releva Liegas.

" Pas cette fois. Allez !"

Intrigué, Heros monta devant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le pantalon arboré en général par les militaires.

" Laissez-moi deviner : vous n'êtes pas chauffeur de taxi ?" fit Liegas.

" Bien vu dit l'aveugle !" répondit Jean en fermant les portières.

" Que voulez-vous ?" s'inquiéta Heros.

" Rien de bien méchant. On va faire un petit tour, et vous allez gentiment répondre à mes questions."

" Hors de question ! Laissez-moi sortir !" s'exclama Liegas.

" Sinon quoi ? Vous allez appeler la police ?" rétorqua Havoc.

Il démarra, assez vite d'ailleurs.

" Allons-y. Question n°1 : Avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un de l'Urne de Shareer ?"

" Qui vous a parlé de ça ?"

" Répondez !"

" Sûrement pas !"

Mauvaise réponse. Jean appuya fortement sur l'accélérateur. Il se mit ainsi à slalomer dangereusement entre les voitures. Sans parler des virages qu'il prenait à toute allure, et les feux qu'il manquait de griller. Liegas pâlit.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il terrifié.

" Pêt' ben que oui pêt' ben que non. Ca dépends de vous. Si vous me dites tout ce que vous savez, vous arriverez entier. Sinon, on vous ramassera avec une petite cuillère." répondit calmement Jean.

" A ... à combien roulez-vous ?"

" 80km/h. Alors ?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Havoc approchait des 90km/h. Heros se sentait de plus en plus mal. Un feu rouge apparut à l'horizon. Il reprit espoir, pensant que le militaire n'était pas assez fou pour emboutir les voitures devant. Hélas, il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

" Vous savez, on m'a enlevé ma raison de vivre. Donc je n'ai plus rien à perdre, ce qui n'est certainement pas votre cas." annonça Jean en tournant la tête vers lui.

Liegas vit avec horreur que son chauffeur gardait la tête tournée vers lui, et paraissait avoir oublié la route. Dans quelques minutes, ils percuteraient la voiture arrêtée au feu.

" Bon bon d'accord ! Je vais tout vous dire ! Je revends ces pièces dans une galerie d'art, et je la voulais comme clou de ma prochaine exposition. Il est possible que des gens mal-intentionnés en aient entendu parler, je soupçonne un certain Papoulos." capitula Liegas.

Le taxi ralentit, pour s'arrêter tout en douceur derrière la voiture qu'il avait craint de percuter.

" Eh ben voilà ! C'était pas si difficile." sourit Jean.

Liegas était livide. Jean secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Puis il déposa son client d'une heure dans le club où il se rendait chaque soir. Après quoi, il alla rendre le taxi et rentra chez lui. Une mauvais surprise l'y attendait.

" Bordel de ... c'que c'est encore tout ce bazar ?" s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Effectivement, on venait de visiter son appartement. Lui qui avait tout rangé la veille, il semblait reparti pour un tour. A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. C'était Dark.

" Ah quand même ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais disparu toi aussi." lança-t-elle.

" Non, j'ai juste commencé mon enquête." répondit Havoc.

" T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

" Ouais : le client de ma chérie a mentionné un type qui s'appelle Papoulos, ça te dit quelque chose ?" répondit Jean.

" C'est pour ça que j'essaie de te joindre depuis une heure. Je suis allée faire un tour dans les coins louches, histoire d'en savoir plus. Figure-toi que j'ai moi aussi entendu ce nom-là. Papoulos est un milliardaire, mais surtout un collectionneur en tout genre. Et lui quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient quelque en soit la manière." annonça Dark.

" Je vois le genre. A propos, j'ai reçu de la visite. Sont pas très ordonnés ces gars-là. Tu risque d'en recevoir toi aussi." avertit Jean.

" Ok merci. Tu veux que j'en garde un au frais si jamais je les coince ?" demanda Dark.

" Pourquoi pas ? Sinon, aurais-tu des gens à me signaler ?"

" Ouais. Y'en a un qui est antiquaire, mais pas de façon légale. Disons qu'il fait voler des oeuvres et qu'il les revends. Ensuite, un recéleur, lui il doit pouvoir t'en apprendre. J'ai aussi un faussaire d'art, ça pourrait être utile."

" En effet."

Dark lui donna toutes les adresses. Havoc irait les voir le lendemain. En attendant, il devait à nouveau remettre de l'ordre. En triant les affaires, il vit que le cadre de sa photo de Sam et lui préférée était cassé.

" Alors là les gars, je sens que je vais vraiment m'énerver. Ca fait déjà deux fois que vous cassez mes affaires. Ca passerait encore si vous n'aviez pas eu en plus la mauvaise idée de m'enlever mon amour." dit-il en ôtant la photo du cadre.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un pistolet en plus, et pas mal de chargeurs.


	3. Petites questions entre ennemis

**Troisième chapitre. Merci à Ayma qui m'a donné envie de le publier. J'espère que ça plaira à d'autres aussi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean alla voir à une des adresses données par Dark à la première heure. C'était celle de l'antiquaire. La boutique avait l'air calme. Pas comme son dernier visiteur.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous cher client ?" demanda l'antiquaire en abordant le militaire.

" J'aurais beosin de quelques renseignements, au sujet d'une urne." répondit Jean qui examinait la marchandise.

" Quel genre d'urne ?"

" L'Urne de Shareer."

L'antiquaire perdit un peu de son sourire.

" C'est une pièce que je possède pas."

" Je le sais bien. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si vous auriez des tuyaux sur qui aurait pu l'acquérir."

" Pourquoi ? Vous envisagez de l'acheter ?"

" Non. Je veux juste retrouver le type qui la veut."

L'antiquaire n'aimait pas beaucoup ces questions. Il prétexta l'arrivée de clients pour le délaisser. Jean le retint par le bras et le balança sur une chaise.

" Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Si vous tenez à votre quincaillerie - et votre peau - vous feriez bien de me répondre." reprit Jean en sortant une arme.

Il se tourna vers les clients, et leur demanda de sortir pour cause d'intervention militaire. Les gens obéirent, plus par peur de son pistolet que de son statut.

" Où en étions-nous ?" demanda Jean en ôtant le cran de sécurité.

" Je ne sais pas où est cette urne !" fit l'antiquaire.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Dites-moi si vous avez renseigné quelqu'un là-dessus."

" Non."

_Pan ! _Un vase explosa, sous les yeux horrifiés du vendeur. Havoc le regarda à nouveau, et répéta sa question.

" Euh ... mais vous savez, tout le monde aimerait l'avoir, seulement elle ..."

_Bam Bam Bam ! _Une horloge out.

" J'ai assez de balles pour cribler toute la marchandise vous savez." annonça calment Jean.

" C'est que je ... j'ai entendu parler d'un ... un recéleur qui aurait pu l'obtenir." céda l'antiquaire.

" Et comment il s'intitule ce type ?"

" Gregorian Valey."

" Ah oui ! Je connais. Eh bien merci de votre coopération."

Jean quitta la boutique comme il était venu. Ca correspondait bien avec ce que Dark avait trouvé. Le recéleur en question de trouvait dans un immeuble d'un quartier moyen. Jean y entra. Le type habitait au quatrième étage. Il frappa à la porte. Havoc marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit que ce recéleur devait avoir tout juste vingt ans.

" Gregorian Valey ?" questionna le militaire.

" C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?" répondit le jeune.

" Lieutenant Havoc. J'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser mon petit."

Pour toute réponse, Gregorian lui claqua la porte au nez. Havoc ferma les yeux et soupira.

" Je ne viens pas pour ce que tu crois ! Ouvre !" lança-t-il.

" Allez vous-en ! J'ai rien fait !"

Jean enfonça la porte à coup de pieds. Gregorian s'enfuit dans une autre pièce. Le soldat s'y rendit. Le jeune surgit et tenta de l'assommer avec une batte. Jean l'arrêta juste à temps.

" Hé ho ! Calme-toi je vais pas te bouffer !" s'exclama-t-il.

Havoc lui ôta la batte des mains. Gregorian avait l'air terrifié.

" Ecoute : je veux simplement que tu me renseigne sur l'Urne de Shareer. Le reste je m'en cogne."

" Je n'ai pas cet objet. J'ai dit ça pour attirer la clientèle." avoua Gregorian.

" Je suis au courant. Mais est-ce que par hasard on t'aurait dit qu'une personne cherchait à la refourguer ?" demanda Jean en posant la batte derrière lui.

" Pas que je me souvienne."

" Tu es sûr ?"

Jean ne fut pas convaincu par le oui qu'il reçut en réponse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsque Dark rentra chez elle, elle vit tout de suite qu'on avait fracturé sa porte. Elle entendit également qu'on fouillait. La brunette sortit des couteaux, et entra en silence. Il était deux. L'un se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher. Facile. Une lame fut lancée directe dans une main qui s'approchait d'un tiroir.

" KYAAA !" s'exclama le type en tenant son poignet.

Dark s'élança avant qu'il ne réagisse, et l'assomma. Alerté par le bruit, son complice vint voir ce qui se passait. La brunette l'attendit derrière la porte. Puis quand il entra, elle pointa son arme sur lui. L'autre se retourna.

" Tu bouge je t'éclate la tête. Lève les mains." avertit Dark.

L'homme leva lentement les mains.

" Chérie je suis ..." entendirent-ils.

Dark ne cilla pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Kain les trouva dans la chambre.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il.

" On a de la visite petit chiot. Sois gentil d'appeler Havoc." répondit Dark sans quitter sa cible des yeux.

" Tout de suite."

Kain quitta la pièce. Par chance, Jean était rentré chez lui. Le sergent l'informa de ce qui venait se passer. Soudain, Kain entendit un bruit sourd.

" C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Jean.

" Euh ... Dark il me semble."

" Dis-lui qu'elle m'en laisse un peu ! J'arrive !" s'exclama Jean avant de raccrocher.

Kain regarda le combiné, les yeux en formes de petites billes. Ensuite, il se décida à aller voir ce que sa petite amie trafiquait. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Dark en revenait, tirant le corps de leur visiteur.

" Sois gentil d'aller chercher l'autre, mon chéri." dit-elle en passant à côté.

Kain marcha jusquà la chambre. Il découvrit le second type, une lame à travers la main. Le sergent l'ôta, la douleur réveilla le gars. Réagissant sans réfléchir, Kain le " rendormit". Puis il pansa la blessure et l'amena au salon. Dark le saucissonna, et le positionna à côté de son complice.

Jean arriva un quart d'heure après. Les deux types avaient repris conscience. Quand le lieutenant les aperçut, la rage l'aveugla. Il marcha droit vers eux, en empoigna un qu'il frappa.

" MA SAMANTHA ! OU ELLE EST ?" rugit-il en le reprenant par le col.

" Chais pas de quoi vous parlez." répondit son prisonnier.

Jean recommença à le cogner. Kain et Dark le regardaient faire. Toutefois, le sergent n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de spectacle. Aussi quitta-t-il la table contre laquelle il était appuyé.

" Tu va finir par le tuer. Laisse-lui au moins le temps de répondre." dit-il en attrapant le poignet d'Havoc.

Jean relâcha brutalement le type, et se releva.

" Pas la peine de jouer au plus fin avec moi, mon gars. Je vais te laisser une chance, une seule, de me dire qui a kidnappé ma fiancée. T'as trente secondes avant que je ne t'explose la cervelle." prévint Jean en pointant son arme.

" On n'en sait rien, on ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Perso je savais même pas qu'une fille avait été enlevée." répondit l'autre.

" Mais c'est forcément votre patron qui l'a fait. Alors ?" intervint Kain.

" Pêt' ben que oui, pêt' ben que non." répondit le second type.

Là ce fut Kain qui n'y tint plus. Il marcha droit vers lui, et se mit aussi à lui claquer sévère le beignet, à la surprise de Jean et Dark. La violence n'était vraiment pas dans le caractère du sergent. Dark s'avança et le retint par la taille.

" Ca suffit ! Sortez tous les deux, je vais m'en occuper." dit-elle.

Kain se calma un peu, et se défit de l'étreinte de sa petite amie. Lui et le lieutenant se résignèrent ensuite à quitter le salon. Dark referma la porte, et se tourna vers les deux intrus. Le regard qu'elle leur lança ainsi que son sourire mauvais ne leur plut pas du tout.

Dans la cuisine à côté, Kain servit une bière à Jean. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un cri de panique. Qui ne provenait pas de Dark. Les hommes échangèrent un regard.

" Un glaçon ?" demanda Kain.

" S'il te plaît." répondit Jean en avançant son verre.

Nouveau cri de panique, toujours masculin. Les militaires essayèrent de ne pas imaginer ce que Dark pouvait bien leur faire. Un peu plus tard, elle les appela. Quand les soldats revinrent, ils découvrirent les deux intrus morts de peur, recroquevillés sur les fauteuil. Dark elle, arborait un air tranquille et satisfait.

" Ces messieus ont craché le morceau." annonça-t-elle en se curant les ongles avec un couteau.

" Alors ?" demandèrent les hommes.

" Leur patron s'apelle Nikos Papoulos, il habite sur l'île d'Hellis. C'est un milliardaire, qui voulait cette urne pour sa collection. Mais comme Samantha l'a cachée, il voulait savoir où et l'a enlevée." raconta Dark.

" Liegas m'avait dit la même chose. Au moins maintenant j'en ai la preuve." fit Jean.

" Tu comptes partir quand ?" interrogea Kain.

" Dès demain."

Dark s'avança vers eux et donna un morceau de papier au lieutenant.

" Tiens c'est son adresse. Ca pourra te servir." dit-elle.

" Merci beaucoup Dark, tu m'a rendu de grands services." reprit Jean en rangeant le bout de papier.

" Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant, je vais conduire ces deux-là au poulailler."

Jean quitta donc le couple, et alla s'occuper de l'organisation de son voyage L'île d'Hellis n'était pas la porte à côté, mais qu'importe. Pour la femme qu'il aimait il était prêt à faire le tour d'une monde, et pas qu'une fois.

" _Milliardaire ou pas, il verra de quel bois je me chauffe. Oser s'en prendre à l'amour de ma vie, c'est risquer la mort. Je vais bien le lui faire comprendre à ce gars-là._" pensa Jean en contemplant l'adresse.

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur une photo de sa fiancée, souriante. Jean soupira, et allongea son bras vers le cadre. Ses doigts effleurèrent le portrait. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Jean pensa que la connaissant, elle tenterait sûrement de s'évader. Tant mieux, même si ça lui compliquerait un peu l'affaire.

" _Tu me manque ma chérie ... j'ai tellement besoin de toi._" se dit-il, l'air sombre.

Jean resta là un moment, les yeux fixés sur la photo. Il fallut que son ventre crie famine pour qu'il se décide à décoller. Mais son dîner lui parut fade en l'absence de sa fiancée.


	4. Havoc égale dégâts

**Le bouton séparation est toujours coincé. Mais que fait la police ? En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre, espérant qu'il y aura des gens pour la lire ( siouuuplaaaaiiiiit !). Bon, voyons ce que va faire notre lieutenant sur l'île d'Hellis. Sachant qu'en anglais Havoc veut dire dégât ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le train arriva enfin à destination. A présent, Jean devait prendre le bateau pour se rendre sur l'île d'Hellis. Le voilà installé dans sa cabine. Le voyage ne sera pas bien long, quatre heures tout au plus. En attendant, il vérifie chacune des armes qu'il a emporté, réunies dans un large sac. Il a bien l'intention de s'en servir, et il lui tarde déjà. Quatre heures plus tard, le militaire posa le pied sur le sol d'Hellis.

Jean sait où se rendre, Dark lui a encore fourni une adresse où il pourra se renseigner. Mais avant, il doit s'installer à l'hôtel.

" _D'après Dark, ce type sait tout ce qui se trame de louche sur cette île. Moyennant un bon prix, naturellement. Eh bien, j'espère qu'il aime le plomb, parce que c'est le seul paiement que j'ai l'intention de lui donner._" songea le soldat.

Jean se rendit à l'adresse indiquée au début de l'après-midi. Le type s'y trouvait bien. Mais pas seul. Le militaire s'approcha de lui.

" Gravos Doris ?" demanda Jean.

" Qui le demande ?" répondit Gravos.

" Mon nom ne vous dirait rien. En revanche, j'ai besoin de vos connaissances du milieu pas très catholique d'Hellis."

Gravos l'observa, l'oeil intéressé. Un étranger visiblement. Il pourrait sûrement en tirer quelque chose de bon.

" Asseyez-vous et prenez un verre. Nous allons discuter un peu." reprit l'Hellisien.

Jean tira une chaise et se mit en face de Doris.

" Alors : que voulez-vous savoir et pourquoi ?" commença Gravos en lui servant un verre d'alcool.

" Je suis à la recherche d'un collectionneur d'art. Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient." reprit Jean sans toucher à sa boisson.

" Je vois. Mais vous savez, tout service se paie. Les miens ne font pas exception à la règle." avertit Gravos.

" Je sais oui. Seulement moi, je n'ai qu'une seule sorte de métal à vous offrir. Je doute que vous en ayez envie." répliqua Jean.

" Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?" interrogea Gravos.

" Regardez sous la table."

Gravos fronça le sourcils, et se pencha doucement. Il vit ainsi le canon d'une arme pointée droit sur lui.

" Vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions sans exception, autrement je vous truffe de plomb, c'est compris ?" menaça Havoc.

Gravos déglutit. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

" Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?" questionna l'Hellisien.

" Papoulos. Il réside bien sur la plus haute colline de l'île ?"

" Oui. Ne ne me dites pas que vous comptez vous attaquer à lui ? C'est un bien trop gros morceau." répondit Gravos.

" Pas directement, je ne suis pas fou. Mais vous allez me dire où se trouvent tous ses hommes de mains." expliqua Jean.

Un déclic fit comprendre à l'Hellisien que le militaire n'attendait pas sa réponse dans dix plombes. Gravos lui dit alors tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Une heure plus tard, Jean quittait le bar, satisfait. Sans plus attendre, il se rendit au premier endroit où se trouvait une partie des hommes de Papoulos. Un entrepôt, où l'on y entassait diverses choses, probablement destinées au marché noir.

Jean se posta à une fenêtre, pour dénombrer le personnel. Une quinzaine. Bien, que le spectacle commence. Jean posa au sol son sac contenant ses armes, et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux grenades qu'il dégoupilla, et lança dans l'entrepôt. Après quoi, il fila se mettre à l'abri. Quand les grenades explosèrent, Havoc revint vers le bâtiment, équipé cette fois d'une mitraillette. Il profita du désordre pour décimer tout le monde.

" _Aux suivants !_" pensa Jean en quittant l'endroit.

Les suivants étaient dans un bar, tenus par deux lieutenants de Papoulos. Jean décida de leur régler leur compte plus ... discrètement. Il entra donc dans le bar, et repéra les deux gars. Doris lui en avait fourni des descriptions précises. Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, Jean les suivit. Ils allaient simplement en coulisse.

Bien sûr, il ya avait des gardes. Le soldat s'avança tranquillement vers eux.

" Excusez-moi. Les toilettes, c'est par où ?" demanda-t-il aux deux premiers qu'il croisa.

L'un des gars lui montra une porte à quelques mètres.

" Merci bien les gars."

Sur ce, il leur planta un couteau dans le coeur. Après quoi, il cacha les corps dans les toilettes. Jean continua sa route. Il arriva derrière une grande porte, où se tenait visiblement une réunion.

"_ Bon, je vais gentiment attendre qu'ils finissent._" songea le militaire.

Il resdescendit au bar. Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux lieutenants refirent leur apparition. Jean les suivit quand ils en sortirent. Ils allaient quitter l'endroit visiblement. Le soldat les fila, jusuq'à une villa.

" _En avant pour la suite du spectacle._" pensa Havoc.

Le lieutenant trouva une porte de service, ouverte. Il progressa dans la villa aussi discrètement que possible, assommant ceux qu'il croisait. Enfin il arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux lieutenants. Ces derniers ne purent que le regarder arriver. Jean les abattit d'une balle dans la tête.

Les jours suivants, Havoc continua de tuer la main-d'oeuvre de Papoulos. Celui-ci finit par en entendre parler, bien entendu.

" Trouvez qui ose s'en prendre à moi par le biais de mes hommes, et amenez-le moi !" ordonna-t-il en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Jean lui, continuait ses carnages. Il comptait abattre le plus d'hommes de main avant de s'en prendre directement au grand chef. Puis il décida de faire davantages de dégâts ( _Ndla : porte bien son nom celui-là tiens _). Le lieutenant s'amusa ainsi à dégrader sérieusement plusieurs magasins ou casinos appartenant à Papoulos, augmentant la rage de ce dernier.

" _Hmm_ ... _on dirait que le grand chef du coin m'envoie sa meute_." pensa Jean en remarquant un débarquement de types en costard près de son hôtel.

Tant pis pour eux. Havoc quitta son hôtel.

" Hé ho les nazes ! C'est moi que vous cherchez, alors venez m'attraper si pouvez, tas d'incapables !" leur lança-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les lancer à ses trousses. Jean se trouva une voiture, et entraîna les hommes de Papoulos. Le soldat savait parfaitement où les conduire. Il avait repéré un petit coin parfait pour ça. Durant le trajet, il eut fort à faire pour éviter leur balles.

" Oh ! Quand j'aurais besoin de customiser ma voiture, j'irais les voir !" fit Jean en baissant pour ne pas prendre une bastos dans la tête.

Là. Son petit coin était en vue. Un garage. Jean y entra à vitesse grand v, puis abandonna son véhicule. Ses poursuivants arrivèrent à leur tour.

" Il a fichu le camp !" fit quelqu'un.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit vers le fond, un coup de feu et un autre grand bruit. Deux grandes portes métalliques, normalement coulissantes, venaient de se fermer avec fracas.

" Il nous a piégés. On est enfermé ici, et à découvert." fit un autre gars.

En effet. Jean se positionna en hauteur, de façon à tous les avoir dans son champ de vision. Il sortit ensuite une mitraillette, et commença à les abattre. Bien sûr, les autres rispostèrent. Jean abandonna la mitraillette vide, et empoigna un fusil. Ensuite, il changea d'angle de tir. Un premier coup de fusil descendit un des survivants.

" Mais où il est nom de dieu !" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Une balle dans la tête lui servit de réponse. Jean semblait invisible, et surgissait n'importe où pour distiller les effets de sa colère. Bientôt, il fut le seul à être vivant dans ce garage.

" Bon ! Ca c'est fait. Je vais envoyer un petit message au grand patron." dit Jean en sortant de sa cachette.

Deux jours plus tard, un colis fut livré à Papoulos. Ce dernier l'ouvrit dans son bureau, et poussa un juron en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

" Que se passe-t-il monsieur ?" interrogea un de ses employés.

" On vient de ... de m'envoyer ... un avertissement je crois." répondit le milliardaire.

Son domestique se pencha alors vers le colis, et s'évanouit. Nikos Papoulos se sentit prit de nausées. Celui qui lui avait expédié ça n'était vraiment pas un plaisantin. Pour lui faire parvenir la tête d'un de ses hommes de main, il devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Papoulos chercha parmi ses ennemis, qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Non, aucun d'entre eux n'était à ce point barbare.

Soudain, il songea à sa prisonnière. Si elle avait un lien avec ce qui se passait ... Nikos décida d'aller la questionner. Il quitta son bureau et le colis sanglant pour se rendre à la cave. Il ouvrit la porte. Au fond, dans l'obscurité, se tenait une personne assise par terre.

" Tiens, ça faisait longtemps." fit une voix féminine.

Nikos alluma la lumière, revélant une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Samantha Fuery regarda son ravisseur d'un air narquois, encore une fois.

" Autant gagner du temps, Papoulos. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis : je ne dirais rien pour l'urne." reprit-elle.

" Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes plus têtue qu'un régiment de mules. Mais aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, je vais changer de sujet aujourd'hui." annonça le millardaire en se promenant dans la petite pièce.

" Pas possible ? Vous vous êtes lassé de votre sujet préféré ? Et de quoi voulez-vous qu'on cause vous et moi ? De la pluie et du beau temps ?" ironisa Sam.

" Entre autres. Figurez-vous que le temps semble être au mauvais pour moi. Quelqu'un s'amuse à semer la pagaille chez moi. Plusieurs de mes boutiques et casinos ont été sérieusement endommagés." révéla Papoulos.

" Ben mince alors ! Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?"

" Il se pourrait que ce soit quelqu'un de votre entourage. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait pousser une personne à faire autant de dégâts. Vous avez une idée ?"

Samantha le regarda en secouant la tête. Comme si elle allait le lui dire ! Déjà qu'elle n'en savait rien.

" Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous régnez en maître sur l'île que ça va m'obliger à vous répondre. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Franchement, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et quand bien même, vous n'imaginez pas que je vais vous le dire gentiment !" répondit-elle.

" Hmmm ... j'ai bien vu que vous étiez une dure à cuire. Les coups n'ont pas suffi à vous faire cracher le morceau pour l'urne. Mais ça en revanche, ne croyez pas que je vais m'en lasser." prévint Papoulos.

" Cognez-moi dessus tant que vous voulez, je ne dirais rien." riposta Samantha.

Papoulos enrageait intérieurement que cette femme ose lui dire non. Personne ne lui disait non depuis des années, et ça n'allait pas commencer avec elle. Il marcha vers elle et la gifla violemment.

" J'obtiendrais ce que je veux, comme toujours !" siffla-t-il.

" _Oui, comme le sale gamin pourri gâté que vous êtes._" pensa Samantha.

Papoulos quitta la pièce en claquant fortement la porte. La chasseuse de relique se releva, et repensa à ce que son kidnappeur venait de lui dire. Alors comme ça, il y avait une personne qui s'attaquait au maître d'Hellis. Ca ne pouvait pas être son petit frère, Dark l'en aurait empêché. Sam l'avait chargé de veiller sur l'urne, et elle était sûre que son amie l'avait très bien saisi. Riza était sûrement occupée à autre chose. Il ne restait qu'une personne au final.

" _Jean, est-ce que c'est toi mon amour ? Tu es venu me chercher ? _"

Ca lui correspondrait bien ce genre d'action. Sachant à quel point le lieutenant pouvait s'emporter quand elle avait des problèmes ... Samantha sourit. Cette hypothèse lui remonta le moral. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.


	5. Final wrath

**Là. Je vous mets ça histoire de patienter pour les monstres de Central, et aussi pour clore cette fic. Notre Jean toujours aussi en forme continue sur sa lancée " je casse tout".**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_BOOOOM ! _

Un autre des casinos de Papoulos venait d'exploser, déchirant le calme de la nuit.

Jean regarda au loin les flammes éclairer les alentours. C'était au moins le cinquième bâtiment appartenant au milliardaire qu'il endommageait ou détruisait. Si avec ça l'Hellisien n'avait pas compris qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en enlevant la fiancée d'Havoc ...

Jean retourna à son hôtel. Demain, il se rendrait au domicile de cette pourriture et règlerait ses comptes. Quand Papoulos apprit la nouvelle, il fut fou de rage et envoya tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau faire un magnifique vol plané. Ses hommes avaient échoué à capturer le militaire, et en plus une autre de ses propriétés venait d'en faire les frais. Le milliardaire eut alors une idée : quelqu'un devait payer les pots cassés. Et il se trouvait justement une personne pour ça chez lui. L'Hellisien se rendit aussitôt à la cave. Samantha l'entendit venir d'un pas martial, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

" _Désolé mon chéri, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'attendre._" pensa-t-elle à l'adresse de son fiancé.

Sam savait qu'elle était considérablement affaiblie. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser démolir sans réagir. La chasseuse de trésor se mit donc près de la porte, et attendit. Nikos ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cave. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la pièce vide. Il fit un pas. Sam passa à l'action : d'un coup du tranchant de la main dans le cou du milliardaire, elle l'assomma.

Un des gardes entra à son tour, et elle s'en débarrassa d'une prise. Samantha sortit de la cave. Il s'agissait de sortir de la villa sans se faire repérer. Elle progressa doucement dans les couloirs, se cachant dans les rideaux ou dans des pièces.

Dans le bureau où elle s'était réfugiée, elle remarqua un arbre devant une fenêtre.Samantha s'y rendit. Parfait, elle pourrait sortir par là. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre, et d'un bond s'accrocha à une branche. Elle s'y hissa, et se rapprocha du tronc. Ensuite, elle entreprit de descendre. Sam se trouvait à présent dans le vaste jardin du milliardaire. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que son ravisseur et son garde ne reprennent conscience, et donnent l'alerte. La chasseuse de relique se faufila parmi les plantes, s'étonnant du faible nombre de vigiles. Son fiancé y serait-il pour quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle parvint à s'approcher du mur qui entourait la propriété. Une plante grimpante l'aida à le franchir.

" _Salut la compagnie ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais votre hospitalité laissait vraiment à désirer. Aussi ai-je décidé de me barrer._" pensa-t-elle en sautant de l'autre côté.

Samantha s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Elle comptait trouver son fiancé avant les hommes de Papoulos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean avait loué une voiture ( cette fois), et se rendait à la villa du milliardaire. Il se gara à quelques mètres, caché derrière une grosse plante. Il sortit des jumelles et observa les lieux.

" _Ca s'agite on dirait. La maison se vide, voilà qui m'arrange._" pensa-t-il.

Il se cacha quand deux voitures passèrent devant la sienne. Il se releva et sortit. Entrer ne fut pas difficile. Jean fit sauter la serrure de la grille, et continua.

La villa semblait déserte. Cela n'empêcha pas le militaire de se tenir sur ses gardes. Une porte claqua.. Havoc vit un homme passer, qu'il identifia comme étant le maître des lieux. La rage du militaire s'amplifia. Il courut presque vers l'Hellisien, qui venait d'entrer dans son salon. Havoc ouvrit la porte à coup de pieds.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Nikos en sursautant.

Jean pointa son arme sur lui.

" Ma fiancée. Où est-elle ? " répliqua Jean

" Aaah ! Elle est à vous cette sauvageonne ? Donc je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois tout ce bazar depuis quelques jours." répondit Papoulos en se servant un verre.

Jean explosa la bouteille que le milliardaire tenait.

" Répondez à ma question." reprit-il.

" Elle est partie."

" Vivante j'espère."

" Sûrement. Quoique si mes hommes la retrouvent, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Voyez-vous, quelqu'un doit payer pour les dommages causés à mes biens."

" Seulement vous aussi vous paierez si jamais il lui arrive malheur." avertit Jean.

" Que vous croyez."

Papoulos fit mine de poser son verre. Mais au lieu de ça il sortit un pistolet qu'il brandit vers Havoc. Deux coups partirent, en même temps. Du sang coula, un corps tomba. Puis ce fut le silence.

" Je vous avais bien dit que vous paierez." lâcha Jean, devant le corps inerte du maître d'Hellis.

Quand son adversaire avait tiré, le militaire s'était mis de profil, évitant ainsi la balle qui aurait pu être mortelle. Il décida quand même d'explorer la demeure, pour voir si Papoulos avait dit vrai à propos de l'évasion de sa fiancée.

" C'est bien ma chérie. Je savais bien que tu t'en sortirais." sourit Jean après avoir fouillé la demeure.

Il n'eut plus qu'à quitter l'endroit, et à la retrouver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Samantha conduisait à toute allure. Les hommes de Papoulos la poursuivaient, et la mitraillait. Elle slalomait entre les autres véhicules.

" _Faut que je m'en débarrasse et vite. Mais comment ?_" pensa-t-elle.

La brunette avisa soudain un bâtiment en construction. Il ferait bien l'affaire. D'un bon coup de volant, elle opéra un dangereux virage, faisant hurler les pneus. Les hommes de Papoulos arrivèrent sur le chantier. La voiture de la chasseuse de reliques était bien là, vide.

" Tous dans le bâtiment, elle doit y être !" s'exclama quelqu'un.

Les hommes s'y ruèrent. Du haut d'une poutrelle, Samantha les regarda envahir la place. Elle aurait du mal à leur échapper si elle ne rusait pas. Elle devait sortir de là, si possible sans qu'ils la remarquent. Sam commença donc à jouer les équilibristes, pendant que ses ennemis exploraient le bâtiment. Quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçut un groupe de quatre hommes un peu loin.

Devant, une poutre suspendue à une corde.

" _Je sens que je vais un beau strike._" se dit-elle.

Samantha se rapprocha de la poutre. Puis elle prit son élan et bondit dessus.

Sous l'impulsion, la poutre se balança et percuta les quatre types d'un coup. Sam sauta de l'autre côté. Mais les cris de surprises des gars en avaient alerté d'autres. Aussi ne fut-elle pas longue à se planquer. Ses adversaires ne purent que voir la poutre métallique se balancer au-dessus d'eux. Certains montèrent débusquer la jeune femme. Sans se démonter, celle-ci se suspendit à des barres, et commença à se balancer. Telle une gymnaste, elle passa d'une barre à l'autre.

" Par ici !" s'exclama-t-elle.

_PAF_ ! Au revoir tout le monde et bonjour chez vous. Les gars firent une chute phénoménale. Samantha atterrit sur une plate-forme.

" Là-haut vite !" entendit-elle.

Surtout, ne pas rester là. Samantha se mit à courir. Ils tentaient de l'encercler.

La chasseuse de reliques ne manquait pas de ressources heureusement. Sur sa droite, la poutre avec laquelle elle avait joué au bowling. Sam bifurqua vers elle, et se jeta dans le vide. Elle s'accrocha aux rebords de la poutre. Puis quand elle le put elle lâcha et atterrit deux étages plus bas. Hélas, on l'y attendait.

" Tout ce qui monte finit par redescendre ma jolie." fit un gars.

Samantha n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et lui flanqua un coup de poing. Qu'il évita, avant de riposter. Ils battirent pendant un moment. Sam entendait les autres arriver. Si elle ne se débarrassait pas de celui-là vite fait, elle était fichue. Soudain, l'autre la repoussa brutalement. Sam passa par-dessus la rembarde, et chuta. Heureusement, quelqu'un la rattrapa :

" Jean !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Son fiancé venait en effet de la recevoir dans les bras. Il se précipita ensuite hors de la portée de tir de leurs adversaires. Jean la reposa et la regarda avec amour.

" Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je t'ai vue passer devant mon capot, et entrer ici. Quand je suis arrivé tu te balançais à cette poutre." raconta-t-il, tout contre elle.

" Merci mon amour." souffla-t-elle.

" Les remerciements attendront. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'uex. Tiens."

Il lui donna un pistolet. Après quoi, ils s'élancèrent ensemble, et firent feu sur tout ce qui ce bouge. Sans oublier de se protéger mutuellement. Les autres furent surpris par cette attaque soudaine, ce qui conféra un avantage non négligeable au couple. Ils s'abritèrent le temps de recharger. Ensuite, ils montèrent chacun de leur côté, pour éliminer ceux qui restaient.

Samantha aperçut un type armé d'une barre de fer se précipiter vers son fiancé.

Jean entendit le cri de douleur du gars qui s'effrondait derrière lui. Puis il leva la tête pour découvrir Sam, le pistolet encore fumant. Jean pointa son fusil dans sa direction et tira. Le gars à côté s'écroula. La brunette envoya un baiser de la main au militaire. Il ne restait plus personne. Jean et Sam descendirent et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Ma Samantha ! Mon ange ma chérie mon bébé mon trésor !" s'exclama Jean en la serrant fortement.

" Et toi mon héros et mon sauveur ! Tu sais que tu est drôlement sexy au combat ?" répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur tout le visage.

" Ah oui ? " sourit-il avant de lui rendre ses baisers.

" Mais oui ! Un vrai fauve ! "

Jean rit. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, puis quittèrent le bâtiment main dans la main. Je ne décrirais pas ensuite les retrouvailles à l'hôtel. Je fais des fics tout public, donc pas de scènes trop hot. En même temps, vous pouvez très facilement avoir une idée de la température qu'il devait faire dans leur chambre.

Plus de trente degré en tout cas. Jean la regarda dormir. Il la trouvait si belle, et était tellement heureux de la retrouver. Samantha était tout contre lui, et avait le visage tourné vers lui, une main posée sur le cou de son fiancé.

" _La femme de ma vie, je l'ai enfin trouvée. Après avoir battu le record de râteaux, je suis tombé sur la bonne._" se dit-il en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Quand ils revinrent à Central, une personne se jeta au cou de Samantha.

" Eh bé Kainou ! Ca faisait un bout de temps que tu m'avais pas sauté dessus comme ça." fit Samantha.

" Désolé. Je suis heureux de te revoir saine et sauve grande soeur." répondit Kain en la relâchant un peu.

" C'est pas grave franginou. Moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir." reprit Samantha en le serrant à son tour.

Le frère et la soeur rejoignirent ensuite Dark et Jean auxquels ils prirent la main sans se lâcher. Kain se trouvait ainsi accroché au bras de sa grande soeur, et tenait sa petite amie de l'autre main. Sam elle, tenait son fiancé par la main droite. Un peu plus tard, les deux couples se trouvaient au parc. Kain et Sam s'éloignèrent.

" Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur quand t'a disparue tu sais." annonça Kain en s'accoudant au mur qui les séparait de la rivière.

" Je te rassure Kainou, c'était pas volontaire." répondit Samantha.

" Ouais. Tu fais un métier bien trop dangereux à mon goût. Maintenant que tu es fiancée, tu pourrais peut-être prendre une année sabbatique, ou quelque chose dans le genre." proposa Kain.

" C'est mon fiancé qui t'as dit de me transmettre le message ?" questionna Sam un sourire en coin.

" Non pas du tout pourquoi ?" s'étonna Kain.

" Parce qu'il pense exactement la même chose. Seulement moi, j'ai besoin d'action, de bouger. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de l'inactivité à long terme."

" Ca, je ne le sais que trop. Donc, tu n'envisage pas de changer de profession." devina son petit frère.

" Pas pour le moment. Et puis je trouve franchement que toi et Jean êtes vraiment mal placés pour me parler de travail sécurisant. Vous qui risquez de vous prendre une bastos dnas le lard à chaque mission." répliqua Sam.

" Oui mais nous c'est pas pareil." rétorqua Kain.

" Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes des hommes ?" ironisa Samantha.

" Euh ... entre autres oui."

Sam partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Puis elle attrapa son petit frère par le cou et commença à frotter ses phalanges sur sa tête.

" T'es vraiment pas payable Kainou !" rit-elle.

" WAAAAH ! Pas la brosse que j'aime pas ça !" s'exclama Kain en tenant de se libérer.

Dark et Jean sourirent en voyant Kain poursuivre sa grande soeur.

" J'avais jamais vu un frère et une soeur s'entendre aussi bien que ces deux-là." fit Dark.

" Moi j'ai déjà vu un lien fraternel très fort entre deux frères. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi attendrissant que Sam et Kain." ajouta Jean.

" Dark au secours !" clama Kain, aux prises avec sa soeur.

Celle-ci avait fait chuté son petit frère, et le chatouillait de partout.

" Doucement avec mon petit chiot Sam !" lança Dark d'un ton amusé.

" Mais oui ! Il pourra encore assurer ce soir t'inquiètes !" répondit Sam sans relâcher Kain.

Cela fit rire Jean et Dark. Quand Sam en eut assez, elle aida son petit frère à se relever, et ils rejoignirent l'élu de leur coeur, pour se pelotonner contre eux. Jean étreignit sa fiancée assez fortement, ravi de pouvoir la sentir contre lui à nouveau.

" Je t'aime à la folie mon amour." souffla Sam à son fiancé.

" Moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou, amour de ma vie." répondit-il sur le même ton.

Samantha se pelotonna contre lui, en soupirant de bien-être.


End file.
